Telle une fleur de cerisier
by Sanday
Summary: Dir en Grey : one shot. Où on est las de la routine et on communie avec le vide.


**Telle une fleur de cerisier**

**_Debout jusqu'au bout du dernier souffle d'air dont le goût promet d'être amer  
Encore debout jusqu'au bout du dernier rayon de lumière_**

Il prend un couteau et le plante dans le ventre de la dépouille, pour ensuite le faire remonter doucement. Il a l'habitude, il le fait proprement, ne se coupe pas, laisse une entaille droite, fine, soignée. Il s'arrête et contemple son chef-d'œuvre, avec tout de même de la lassitude. Combien de fois a t-il fait ça ? Il soupire, puis plonge la main dans l'orifice fait par ses soins. Il en ressort des tripes, des boyaux, puis l'estomac, le foie, les poumons… Pour finir par le cœur. Tout est jeté machinalement. Seule la carcasse importe. Les viscères et autres cochonneries c'est bon pour les barbares, lui est poète ; la chaire c'est tendre et ferme, ça ne s'éparpille pas n'importe comment dans la bouche, ça ne salit pas les dents et surtout ça ne se coince pas entre. Une merveille.

**_Un dernier trou dans les nuages juste avant l'ultime nuit  
L'instant maudit où s'éteignent les étoiles et le soleil s'évanouit_**

Il s'imagine justicier. Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, en passant par le vieillard et le gosse de riche, pour finir par l'homme au foyer et sa maîtresse. Les méchants menacent de contaminer tout ce beau monde à l'aide de leurs intestins empoissonnés mais lui arrive héroïquement et coupe à l'aide de son fidèle hachoir les viles boyaux ! Il pouffe discrètement. Combien de fois sa mère lui a dit de ne pas lire les merveillesinventées par Marvel, où on assiste à une ribambelle de super-héros sauveur del'humanité ? « Ça te pourrit l'imagination ces conneries, tu devrais plutôt lire du Ferry ou du Rousseau ! » répétait-elle souvent. Pathétique. La philosophie à huit ans, c'est pas approprié ! Mais peut être qu'il n'aurait pas finit comme ça, vulgaire « déchiqueteur » comme il se plait à le dire, s'il avait eut plus de lettres. Rêver est son seul loisir désormais. Mais quel loisir…

**_Par-dessus les flots de larmes, par-delà tous les cris  
Il existe une autre loi que celle des hommes au regard gris_**

C'est fait. Du travail de pro. Mais qui ne sera pas apprécié à sa juste valeur. Il le sait, ça le chagrinait audébut. Ca paraît simple d'éventrer, d'arracher… Mais toucher de cette manière gluante, d'être taché de sang, d'être pris par la puanteur, de l'avoir dans le nez toute la journée, sur le corps, sur les mains, ce n'est pas aisé… On ne s'étonnera pas s'il reste célibataire, prisonnier de ses rêves et de cette puanteur sordide. Un nouveau soupir.

« Envie d'évasion ? », _LA_ phrase typique des publicités d'agences de voyage. Et pourtant là, il dirait oui, plus qu'une envie même, un besoin, une urgence. Il n'en peut plus, sentir cette terre froide sous ses pieds le dégoûte…Plus que son activité de déchiqueteur d'ailleurs…

**_Je me surprends à rêver, à décoller du sol, ignorant les signaux, les appels qui m'ordonnent de redescendre  
Sans pilote et sans manuel, je finirais en cendres  
Que m'importe alors de m'écraser pourvu que je m'envole ?_**

Tout ça, c'est trop dur à porter non ? Le train-train quotidien… La routine. Déchiqueter, arracher, vendre, déchiqueter, arracher, vendre… Ou jeter… Passer deux jours ce n'est plus frais. Il faut jeter les cadavres.

De plus, les clients sont toujours les mêmes. Ils veulent toujoursla même chose. Ils n'innovent pas, ce sont eux les barbares. Tel est le destin d'un videur de poissons. Obéir au poissonnier. Vider les carcasses pour les clients type « feignasse ». Il a fait des catégories, différents types de clients, lors d'une après-midi où ses talents de videurs de poissons n'étaient pas requis.

Alors c'est simple, il y a, comme déjà mentionnés, les « feignasses ». C'est ceux qui disent « volontiers » quand on leurpropose de vider nous-même le poisson, avec un _je ne vais tout de même pas me salir_dans la voix, ceux qui demande toujours comment ils pourraient le cuisiner etc… Quand il est de mauvaise humeur, il les surnomme les chieurs. Synonyme. Il a tout de même du vocabulaire.

Sinon il y a les « mémères ». Mignonnes. Elles demandent qu'on leur garde le foie, pour le chat. Bourgeoises. Pas chiante, sauf si elles ont pas tiré leur coup du jeudi soir.

Après, on peut compter les « agréables à regarder ». Comme ce brun, taille moyenne, cheveux coupés en dégradé, voix suave, yeux infiniment profonds, allure décontractée, mine tantôt froide, tantôt attendrissante. Très séduisant. Pour lui il viderait tous les poissons de la mer Méditerranée. Il y a aussi un grand roux -enfin, teint en rouge- grand sourire, grands yeux, grandes jambes, grandes conneries. Au moins c'est un plaisir de vider les entrailles d'une carpe si on a des grandes dents blanches devant nous. Et puis il y a les autres, qu'on voit une fois puis plus jamais, ou les touristes qui ne parlent pas un mot de japonais… C'est là qu'il regrette de ne pas travailler dehors, il ne voit pas le ciel, ne peut pas perdre ses yeux dedans…

**Tant que dans l'obscurité subsiste encore une dernière étincelle  
Fermement se tenir au serment de lui rester fidèle, qu'elle me guide vers le meilleur**

Encore une journée d'achevée. Plus de force. Marre d'entendre des « c'est bon le citron avec les huîtres ? » et de répondre « oui, mais vous pouvez aussi mettre de l'échalote, ça donne plus de caractère. ». Oui, une huître c'est con, c'est fermée, ça pu l'eau de mer, mais ça se marrie bien avec le citron. Ça prouve leur connerie. Le citron c'est acide mais c'est plat. C'est bon mais avec modération. Il faut le cuisiner subtilement pour que toutes les saveurs ressortent… Pas à la portée de tous. (1)

**_Toujours qu'elle m'illumine, qu'elle éclaire à nouveau mon âme déjà rongée par la vermine_**

Après le travail il rentre chez lui, pour manger de tout sauf du poisson. Mais ce soir il ne veut pas monter au cinquième étage de cet immeuble pour se poser vulgairement sur le canapé et manger des nouilles instantanées. Non, il veut communier avec le ciel, il veut de la poésie, de la volupté et surtout de la liberté.

_**Demande l'autorisation de ne plus atterrir  
A quoi bon si le nectar qui me délecte me fait l'effet d'un poison**_

Les pieds dans le vide.

C'est fréquent qu'il monte sur le toit pour regarder les lumières nocturnes de la ville. Et le ciel. Impossible de distinguer les étoiles avec toute la pollution et les dites lumières mais il n'en reste pas moins un vaste néant, attirant, gigantesque. Il se lève. Le vide est en dessous. Le ciel est en dessus. Lui demeure au milieu de ces deux merveilles. Impossible de se jeter vers le haut et de rejoindre les nuages. Gravitation Universelle oblige. Mais le vide offre la possibilité de fusionner avec l'air et la Liberté. Finit la monotonie. Pendant le cours laps de temps qui le séparera du sol, il sera libre, il sera un autre homme. Ou même pas, juste une création, juste un subalterne au service de la beauté du ciel et de l'attrait du vide. Une petite voix lui souffle timidement « et la chute ? ». Mais il ne préfère pas y penser. Ne pas gâcher l'instant. Savourer. Vivre. Être entier, pour la première fois. On dit que le dépucelage ne vaut pas le deuxième acte sexuel. Est-ce pareil pour un saut dans le vide ? Quelqu'un a t-il déjà put répondre à cette question incongrue ?

**_Briser à jamais les chaînes qui vers le fond m'entraînent  
Ne plus me laisser noyer dans le noir broyé  
Déployer le courage, ne plus jamais vivre à moitié  
Remontez les raz-de-marée qui poussent à renoncer, toujours avancer !_**

Aller… C'est pas compliqué. Un pas. La jambe tombe. L'autre suit sa semblable. Le corps bascule. Les courants d'air pleins la tête, les cheveux emmêlés. Une boule en travers de la gorge. Une armée de moustiques qui planent dans le ventre. Des fourmis qui courent sur les bras. De l'air qui galope sur les joues. L'extase pure.

**_Déserteur de l'armée des victimes, évadé du tourment, ici-bas, même le chasseur déprime  
Voyez, vous ne m'aurez pas vivant  
Insoumis à la gravité, réfractaire à ces vérités de paradis qui s'enfuient et d'enfers mérités_**

Un premier et surtout un dernier moment de jouissance. Appartenir au vide. Ne faire qu'un avec, telle une fleur de cerisier portée par le vent de printemps. Que demander de plus ? Un voyage au creux de sensations contradictoires : peur, plaisir, euphorie, mélancolie. Il paraît qu'avant de mourir on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Lui il a vu la beauté d'une nuit sans nuage, douce, accueillante, et surtout la réunion des deux grands de ce monde : Le ciel et la Terre.

FIN

_(1) Parenthèse culinaire, Ryû comprendra XD_

_Voici donc la première fic que j'ai décidé de publier ! Les avis sont acceuillis à bras ouverts!_

_San_


End file.
